


Stay

by curiouselfqueen



Series: Drarry One-Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Harry Potter, but da guys have some tension and been missing each other, honestly, it's fluffier than it is smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: Between their demanding work schedules and busy social lives lately, Harry and Draco haven't had time for anything more than a quickie here and there. Harry's back from a mission, on leave, and wants to play - which Draco learns in the middle of a work meeting.(This is all very much anticipation and leading up to the smut, no explicit BDSM. It's more about the dynamic.)Based on a drabble I wrote on tumblr a while ago. Expanded on the idea and for some reason decided to finally post it.





	Stay

Draco shifted slightly in his seat at the conference table to pull out the burning coin in his pocket. He glanced down while everyone was turning pages in the contract they were reviewing and had to adjust his trousers while replacing the coin. Harry had sent him their start word. In the middle of a meeting Harry knew he had. The little shit was going to pay for that.

He was distracted for the duration of the meeting and kept catching himself smirking, thinking of all the different things they could do as soon as he got home. It had been a while since they had had time for any of this. These days it seemed all they had time or energy for was quickies in the shower, or a one-sided blowjob or a tug.

The lack of physical intimacy had nothing to do with lack of desire. Harry and Draco fit in as many kisses, caresses, and eye-fucking as their schedules allowed. But that was the problem. It seemed like one or both of them was always rushing off to be somewhere without the other, resulting in built-up sexual tension with no relief. Denial isn’t fun if they’re not doing it on purpose.

One of the advantages of Harry’s ridiculously demanding job as an Auror, however, was that after being gone on a mission, he was automatically given a leave of absence in order to recuperate. Which is why he was currently at home, teasing Draco with his unexpected submission.

After the meeting was over, Draco collected his things (as well as himself) in his office, still pondering his options for the evening. He pulled his leather briefcase out from under his desk, cleared its contents, sure to put every work-related piece of parchment exactly where it belonged. He signed a few authorizations, dropping them in the tray which vanished them to his secretary’s desk and checked over everything one last time. He did not want to be disturbed over the weekend.

\----------

When Draco stepped into their flat, it was absolutely silent. Surprising, since he expected his intentionally delayed return would have been trying Harry’s patience. In fact, Draco realized he had almost been hoping for it when the slightest feeling of disappointment trickled through him.

Draco set down his briefcase and bag from the produce stand he had stopped at on the way home, letting the noise break the stillness of the apartment. He wanted Harry to know that he was home; just in case he hadn’t heard the door or had been sleeping and was woken up by the wards. Still, Draco heard nothing.

Becoming slightly concerned that tonight was not solely about relieving his husband’s frustrations, Draco walked down the hall to their bedroom making sure his dress shoes clicked sharply against the hardwood floors. If Harry wasn’t playing games or looking for punishment, he would have had all the warning he needed to be ready for Draco.   
The door was ajar and Draco took one last steadying breath before stepping inside. He needed to be ready to play his part and one look at Harry upon entering would set the tone. Draco was tempted to be annoyed with Harry for not giving him any clues as to what he needed, but the explicit trust Harry gave him, not expecting him to somehow implicitly know what Harry wanted but undoubting that after years of being together Draco would be able to read him - that Harry was routinely open and vulnerable… Draco drew up his height and tried very hard to put on a mask of indifference as he opened the door to the man he loved.

“There you are,” Draco said as he entered the room as if speaking to himself after finding a pair of misplaced slippers. He forced himself to walk past the bed where Harry was kneeling, legs slightly apart, hands clasped behind his back, head down, without a stitch on. Draco began rambling on about work as he approached their wardrobe, pulled his robes and jacket off, and hung them up. He wasn’t even listening to himself as he took out his cufflinks, rolled up the sleeves on his crisp white dress shirt, decided to leave his waistcoat on, and closed the wardrobe. Pausing, he heard the slightest shuffling on the bed. 

Perfect.

“So I thought perhaps we could throw a charity dinner next month and ask your friend Luna -- if you can get a hold of her -- to help bridge the two organizations,” Draco finished as he turned to face Harry, with an expression of ‘what do you think?’ masking his amusement and trying to keep himself together for the scene.

Harry was mostly keeping his head down, but his eyes were focused on what he could see of Draco. “Fine,” he finally said, carefully. Draco wasn’t sure if Harry was trying to keep his tone even out of frustration or because he was unsure if he was allowed to speak. At Draco’s silence, he continued, “That’s all well and good, but… I’m kind of naked right now?”

Slowly, Draco walked over to the bed, his footsteps dampened by the carpet in their room. He could tell Harry was following his shoes until he stood directly before him and took advantage of the fact that his husband couldn’t see his face by sweeping his glance over his gorgeous, tanned body and silently thanked Merlin Harry had chosen a profession that kept him fit.

A blonde eyebrow rose and Draco smirked. “So you are.” As he leaned down, his cheek almost brushing against Harry’s, he could hear the other man’s breath stutter. “Stay,” Draco whispered and walked back out of the room.

He left the door open as he walked back down the hall, adjusting his trousers and running a hand through his hair. Draco wondered, for the umpteenth time, what he had ever done to deserve the man he had just walked away from and reminded himself that he needed to pull himself together if he was going to give Harry what he needed tonight.

Without missing a stride, Draco snatched up the produce bag on his way to the kitchen. He made a plate of fruits, bread and cheese, taking his time to cut everything into bite-size pieces. Placing it in the cooling cabinet and closing the door, he tapped his wand there twice to send it to the cooling cabinet built into his nightstand. He gathered glasses, juice and water, and did the same.

Allowing himself one more moment before returning to their bedroom, Draco leaned up against the kitchen counter thinking about the man waiting for him down the hall. The man now probably sweating ever so slightly due to the heating charm Draco had put on the room as he walked out earlier. Draco smirked and began striding back down the hall, letting the click of his shoes announce him and fighting what he was sure to be a disgustingly loving look in his eyes.


End file.
